1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an end-face seal for use in graphite electrode joints formed from male-female graphite electrodess, and a process for preparing the inventive end-face seal. More particularly, the invention concerns a seal, advantageously formed of particles of expanded graphite, used at the end faces of joined graphite electrodes to protect the surfaces of an electrode joint from oxidation.
2. Background Art
Graphite electrodes are used in the steel industry to melt the metals and other ingredients used to form steel in electrothermal furnaces. The heat needed to melt metals is generated by passing current through a plurality of electrodes, usually three, and forming an arc between the electrodes and the metal. Electrical currents in excess of 100,000 amperes are often used. The resulting high temperature melts the metals and other ingredients. Generally, the electrodes used in steel furnaces each consist of electrode columns, that is, a series of individual electrodes joined to form a single column. In this way, as electrodes are depleted during the thermal process, replacement electrodes can be joined to the column to maintain the length of the column extending into the furnace.
Conventionally, electrodes are joined into columns via a pin (sometimes referred to as a nipple) that functions to join the ends of adjoining electrodes. Typically, the pin takes the form of opposed male threaded sections, with at least one end of the electrodes comprising female threaded sections capable of mating with the male threaded section of the pin. Thus, when each of the opposing male threaded sections of a pin are threaded into female threaded sections in the ends of two electrodes, those electrodes become joined into an electrode column. Commonly, the joined ends of the adjoining electrodes, and the pin therebetween, are referred to in the art as a joint.
Alternatively, it has been found that electrodes can be formed with a male threaded protrusion or stub machined into one end and a female threaded socket machined into the other end, such that the electrodes can be joined by threading the male stub of one electrode into the female socket of a second electrode, and thus form an electrode column having sufficient strength to survive under the conditions existing in an electric arc furnace. The joined ends of two adjoining electrodes in such an embodiment is also referred to in the art as a joint.
Given the extreme thermal stress that the electrode and the joint (and indeed the electrode column as a whole) undergoes, mechanical/thermal factors such as strength, thermal expansion, and crack resistance must be carefully balanced to avoid damage or destruction of the electrode column or individual electrodes. For instance, longitudinal (i.e., along the length of the electrode/electrode column) thermal expansion of the electrodes, especially at a rate different than that of the pin, can force the joint apart, reducing effectiveness of the electrode column in conducting the electrical current. A certain amount of transverse (i.e., across the diameter of the electrode/electrode column) thermal expansion of the electrode in excess of that of the pin may be desirable to form a firm connection between pin and electrode; however, if the transverse thermal expansion of the electrode greatly exceeds that of the pin, damage to the electrode or separation of the joint may result. Again, this can result in reduced effectiveness of the electrode column, or even destruction of the column if the damage is so severe that the electrode column fails at the joint section.
One preferred way of forming male-female graphite electrodes and a male-female electrode joint is described in patent application Pub. No. US 2005/0249260, for “Male-Female Electrode Joint,” filed in the name of Smith on Apr. 23, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference
In the production of a male-female electrode joint, so-called “blocked” threads are often employed. In blocked threads, both thread flanks from one of the elements (such as the male tang) is in contact with both thread flanks from the other element (such as the female socket), as illustrated in FIG. 8A. Contrariwise, in “non-blocked” or “unblocked” threads, only one thread flank from each element contacts the threads of the other element, as illustrated in FIG. 8B.
When male-female electrodes having blocked threads are employed, however, the a gap exists between the two adjoining electrodes in a joint. Such a gap formed in a joint can lead or oxidation of the threads of the male tang and other joint surfaces, resulting in loss of material and what is referred to as “necking.” Necking occurs when sufficient material is oxidized away from the joint surfaces to narrow and thus weaken the joint between the two end faces. Necking reduces effectiveness of the electrode column in conducting the electrical current, reduces the mechanical strength of the joint, and can ultimately lead to failure of the joint and catastrophic loss of the electrode column. For instance, when necking occurs to a significant degree, the vibrations normally experienced by an electrode column in use in the furnace can lead to cracks and ruptures in the male tang, or the female electrode, and separation of the joint and loss of the electrode column below the affected joint.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,764, Paus and Revilock suggest the use of an expanded graphite spacer disposed between the end faces of adjacent electrodes in order to increase electrical conductivity and thermal stress resistance of the joint. The nature of the Paus and Revilock spacer and its placement, however, is such that a gap is created in the joint where it may not have otherwise been, thereby contributing to joint looseness and potential for failure.
What is desired, therefore, is a seal that can be used to reduce oxidation at the surfaces portions of graphite electrode joints, without a significant reduction in electrode performance. It is also highly desirable to achieve these property benefits without using high quantities of expensive materials.